1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and novel thin film magnetic head assembly and, more particularly, to a thin film magnetic head having a substrate, superstrate, thin film magnetic transducer and glass bonding of the same into an integral assembly. Also, this invention relates to a method for manufacturing a thin film magnetic head assembly by use of at least one spacing member between the substrate and superstrate and by controllably heating the sub-assembly to enable the glass by capillary action to encapsulate the thin film magnetic transducer and bond the substrate and superstrate to form an integral magnetic head assembly.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to manufacture ferrite magnetic heads having at least two pole pieces formed of sintered oxid ferromagnetic material with a short gap therebetween wherein the pole pieces are bonded together by glass. Typical of such known methods are the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,634, 3,246,383 and 3,024,318. Magnetic heads manufactured by the above known methods are combined with housings or ceramic sliders to form magnetic head assemblies used in apparatus, systems and equipment for storing and retrieving information in a recording media.
The prior art also discloses that magnetic transducers may be fabricated by vapor deposition or sputtering techniques to form thin film magnetic transducers. The resulting thin film magnetic transducers are extremely small in size relative to the ferrite magnetic transducers. Thin film magnetic head assemblies having thin film transducers are assembled by use of epoxy or other similar adhesive.